Tugas Akhir
by Septaaa
Summary: [SEQUEL] Ia mengerutkan kening tidak suka saat Sehun berkata, "Membantu penutupan bab sama dengan dua ronde," mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk, "...yang berarti mendapat tanda tanganku sama dengan tiga ronde." kali ini ditambah jari manis. Dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menendang dosen tengik itu. —A Hunkai/sekai fic dldr!
1. Apa-apaan ini?

**Tugas akhir.**

Sehun/Kai | parody, romance, age gap | T rated | twoshot.

 **Presented by Septaaa**

I do own nothing but story and ideas!

 **Warning:** Non-betaed, possibly typo, and dude, **don't like don't read ya**.

 **Mini note:** based on true story.

.

* * *

.

"Ayolah Jongin, dua tahun sudah aku mengajakmu keluar, masa iya kau masih menolak juga." Jongin terus saja berjalan sepanjang koridor fakultasnya—yang kebetulan sepi karena sudah begitu larut—tanpa menghiraukan celotehan pemuda yang mengikutinya. "Jangan sampe aku menculikmu, kau tahu." langkahnya terhenti, urat siku-siku imajiner sudah muncul di dahinya pun ia berbalik, ditatapnya sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Seriously, Sir_..." mengesah, tangannya ia silangkan, wajahnya menengadah menantang. "Sampai saya lulus dari fakultas ini pun jawaban saya masih tetap sama..." jeda, "Tidak." Jongin kembali berpaling muka dan memasuki _lift_ untuk turun dimana mobilnya terparkir. "Dan tidak akan pernah." sebelum _lift_ itu menutup, meninggalkan seorang Oh Sehun dengan raut muka mengeras.

Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, di tahun pertama dan kedua hidupnya di kampus ini nyaman-nyaman saja tidak seperti sekarang. Tidak sampai di tahun ketiga semester lima ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun—dosen sialan yang gemar menggodanya—sejak impersi pertama, Jongin sudah tahu jika ia akan membenci perawakannya. Bukan karena mereka saling kenal dulunya, Jongin hanya tahu dari beberapa mulut yang menggemborkan dosen muda (yang katanya) dan tampan ini dari para mahasiswi pun mahasiswa.

Temu pandang mereka dimulai ketika Jongin mengambil mata kuliah statistik terapan dengan dosen pengampu Oh Sehun, maunya sih dia memilih ikut kelas lain saja dengan dosen pengampu yang berbeda tapi sialnya semua jadwal dari kelas lain pada mata kuliah itu bentrok dengan jadwal aslinya. Jongin tahu dewi fortuna tengah bermain-main dengannya di sini. Belum cukup itu saja, dirinya yang _straight_ (sangat lurus) bisa-bisanya di kejar-kejar homo level tinggi semacam Oh Sehun.

Hidupnya selama ini tidak memiliki kendatan. Keluarga kaya dan disegani banyak orang, terpandang dan benar-benar menjunjung moral serta etika masyakat maupun agama. Dianugerahi wajah tampan badan proposional. Kehidupan cinta tidak pernah ada hambatan, selalu mendapat gadis cantik dan baik-baik. Sampai pada akhirnya saat makan malam bersama keluarga ia mengutarakan keresahannya pada Ibunya, "Ma..." makan malam berlangsung khikmat dengan denting sendok bersahutan, "Ada dosen yang suka sama aku." aktifitas mereka berhenti, sang ibu menatapnya.

"Oh ya? bagus dong." Ibunya kembali menuangkan sup kedalam piring, "Bisa jadi nanti kamu cepat wisuda dan siapa tahu kamu juga bisa jadi dosen oleh bantua-"

Sela, "Tapi ma..." Jongin menatap adik perempuannya sebelum kembali menatap ibunya. "Dia laki-laki..." _uhuk_ —itu suara tersedak dari adiknya ngomong-ngomong, sedang sang ibu hanya diam saja. Entah kenapa atmosfir tenang malam itu mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Hmm... yasudah kalau begitu tolak saja baik-baik." ibunya meneruskan makan, hening tak ada yang bicara lagi, pun sang ayah yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar tidak ada niatan untuk menanggapi. Jongin tahu harusnya ia tidak membicarakan hal yang dianggap tabu—seperti melenceng norma ini—di saat makan malam keluarga.

.

Ungkapan jujur itu terjadi satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Jongin berani bertaruh orang tuanya sudah lupa. Karena hampir setengah tahun ini, setiap makan malam keluarga, ibunya hanya menanyakan satu kalimat secara _infinite_. Kalimat yang benar-benar sakral semacam, "Sudah waktunya tugas akhir 'kan?" atau "Sudah skripsi 'kan?" dan yang paling parah, "Kapan wisuda?" Lalu petir imajiner menyambar sebagai latar belakang pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang ibu. Dan jika sudah seperti itu maka ia hanya bisa kicep sambil jawab, "Semua butuh proses, ma..." walau dalam hati ia ingin berteriak _'Bagaimana mau cepat wisuda kalau dosbingnya saja sebajingan dia?!_ '

Benar, dosen pembimbing. Padahal ia sudah memilih dosennya sebelum daftar tugas akhir agar bimbingan makin lancar, bersemangat tiap kali menatap sang dosen yang cantik. Tapi nyatanya apa? Dewi fortuna masih betah main-main dengannya sampai waktu satu minggu pengumuman dosbing setiap mahasiswa muncul di ruang sekretariat dan ia terkena serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba. Yang tadinya berharap dosen cantik, seksi, nan muda malah dapatnya batangan, bujang, homo lagi—kan kampret.

Jongin yakin pasti si Oh _fucking_ Sehun yang memanipulasi daftar dosen bimbingan ini. Iya. Pasti dia. Jongin merapal kutukan kala itu sepanjang menuju ruang bimbingan, _'mati kau Oh Sehun. matimatimati._ ' dan disambut cengiran menyebalkan dari dosen tengik itu ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Pertemuan pertama hanya pengenalan dan sesi curhat. Jongin yakin, lagi, bahwa Sehun memang sengaja membuatnya ada di urutan paling belakang, alibi tidak menggunakan nomor pin mahasiswa.

"Nah, Kim Jongin..." posisi saling berhadapan dengan tandang aling meja berukuran sedang, "Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Sehun menyangga tangan di meja dengan seringai kecil di balik senyumnya.

"Kebetulan apanya!" Jongin mencibir, "Saya tahu perbuatan anda, _Sir_..." yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh Sehun. "Jujur, saya tidak ingin curhat apa-apa masalah tugas akhir ini _Sir_. Jadi langsung saja."

"Heh..." Sehun bersandar pada kursinya, " _As expected of you_ , huh." Sebelum kembali menyangga tangan di meja, "Baiklah. Apa topiknya?" Jongin mulai menjelaskan, dalam konteks ini kalau pun topiknya tidak diterima, ia masih memiliki banyak topik alternatif dibelakang.

"Menakjubkan." Sengaja jeda, "Topikmu membosankan, Kim." badannya makin condong kedepan, "Bagaimana kalau topiknya diganti saja dengan..." Jongin sempat menggelak air liurnya di sini karena wajah Sehun yang semakin dekat. "Cara membuat Kim Jongin menjadi Oh Jongin." seringai, "...dengan begitu aku sangat terbantu dan topikmu akan langsung aku terima."

Cepat-cepat Jongin berdiri dengan reflek menggebrak meja. "Mati sana." kepalan tangannya mengerat, "Saya pulang saja!"

.

Lucu jika mengingat bimbingan pertama kala itu. Jongin masih tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya karena percaya atau tidak (walau ia masih menolak untuk percaya) perlahan Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap congak dosen tengik itu. Atau kalau ia tidak bisa menyebut dirinya sudah bebal. Mungkin karena waktu, 6 bulan sudah ia hanya dipermainkan Oh Sehun dengan naskah cerita si mahasiswa semester akhir dan juga sang dosen pembimbing. Jadwal yang tidak bisa lagi disebut normal saat kau dimintai datang ke rumah dosenmu pukul sembilan malam. Hanya dengan alibi yang lagi-lagi, "Aku terlalu sibuk Jongin, bimbingannya nanti malam saja. Datang ke rumahku pukul sembilan." Dan kau akan menemukan dosenmu dengan setelan kasual jika itu masih bisa dianggap layak, karena terkadang kau akan menemukan ia hanya memakai piyama. Pada saat itu pula Jongin ingin berteriak, _'Perasaan mahasiswa lain yang bimbingan sama kamu gak gini-gini amat deh!_ ' hanya dalam hati tapi, apa daya jika tata krama dan etika berkunjung masih melekat pada dirinya.

Termasuk sekarang ini, karena belum juga menemukan tinjauan pustaka pada salah satu bab di topiknya ia terpaksa menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk menanyakan perihal itu pada Sehun. Pukul enam sore ia bertanya, dan dijawab pukul delapan malam dengan pesan teks — _Ya, aku punya bukunya. Kemari_ — segera Jongin bergegas untuk menemui dosbingnya itu. Tepat ketika mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah Sehun, ia masih saja dibuat kagum dengan _interior_ pun gaya rumah dosen muda ini. Kalau di pikir lagi, hidup seperti Sehun memang idaman kawala pewaris muda. Maksudnya, diumurnya yang belum genap menginjak kepala tiga ia sudah memiliki kerja tetap, rumah sendiri, tampan, kaya, berpendidikan tinggi, jenius lagi—pasti mudah kalau mencari pendamping hidup. Para gadis dari berbagai kalangan akan senang hati menawarkan diri. Yah, tapi itu hanya pemikiran Jongin yang sebelum sadar bahwa—sayangnya—seorang Oh Sehun melenceng. Jongin hanya nyengir saja saat itu entah ia harus simpatik pada siapa di sini.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ Jongin?" Pintu yang belum sempat ia ketuk sudah terbuka, "Ayo masuk." Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun, menuju ke tempat biasanya—ruang kerja Sehun. Jongin refleks duduk di kursi kerja Sehun—seolah kursi itu memang sudah tersedia untuknya jika datang kemari—dan Sehun menarik kursi lainnya untuk duduk di samping Jongin setelah ia menemukan buku untuk mahasiswanya itu.

Jongin membuka bukunya, senyum kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. " _Thanks Sir_.." menularkan senyum kepada Sehun yang menyangga tangan di meja dengan sorot mata menghadapnya.

"Sama-sama, kau boleh mempelajarinya di sini." Entah dorongan dari mana tapi Jongin tidak menepis tangan Sehun yang mengacak rambutnya. "Tanyakan saja kalau ada yang masih bingung." dengan balasan anggukan yang (menurut Sehun) lucu dari Jongin.

Dua puluh menit, dua puluh lima, Jongin masih khusyuk memahami materi sebelum ia sadar tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi bermain di tengkuknya. Dan _apa-apaan posisi ini!_ Sehun terlalu dekat. Sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat sang dosen. Tangan Jongin lebih dulu mendorong kepala Sehun sebelum bibir itu mendarat di tengkuk lehernya. " _Sir_ , tolong saya butuh konsentrasi."

"Tapi aku bosan Jongin, sedari tadi kau diam saja."

"Itu karena belum ada yang ingin saya tanyakan _Sir!_ "

"Kalau begitu hiraukan saja." Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya, "Aku hanya ingin lihat selurus apa dirimu..." jeda sebentar Sehun gunakan untuk mempermainkan rambut belakang Jongin, "...karena tubuh lebih jujur dari pada bibir pedasmu itu."

Mengesah, jengah, Jongin kembali memutuskan untuk fokus pada bukunya. "Terserahlah." dengan balasan seringai lebar dari sang dosen.

Seolah sudah diberi izin untuk menyentuh, tanpa keraguan lagi, Sehun kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Jongin. Ia benamkan mukanya di sana, dihirupnya sekedar mengingat wangi feromon tubuh mahasiswanya itu, yang memabukkan. Ia tahu bagaimana memancing hormon pemuda seumuran Jongin yang lurus. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya buru-buru, ia tahu bahwa ia harus pelan, mendalami permainan hanya untuk mengajak sang penerima bermain. Cukup lama Sehun membenamkan muka di tengkuk mahasiswanya, tangannya yang semula ada di belakang tengkuk Jongin kini bergerak memijit pelan. Gerakan mencium ia bubuhkan di leher Jongin hingga turun di pundaknya, naik lagi sampai ke bawah telinga mahasiswanya.

Susah payah Jongin memfokuskan diri pada materi. Inginnya abai tapi hembusan napas Sehun secara tidak sengaja membuatnya mengerang. Sampai memunculkan seringaian lebar dari sang lawan. " _See_? tubuhmu lebih jujur jika seperti ini." mengerang. lagi, Sehun menggigit kecil ujung telinganya. "Heh, sepertinya aku menemukan salah satu titik sensitifmu." bisiknya pelan, sengaja ia meniup telinga Jongin untuk mengantar getar hormon mereka berdua.

" _Sir... please.."_ desisnya pelan membutuhkan fokusnya kembali, " _Please, don't do it_."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya Jongin," cumbuan itu makin berani, mengulum pelan ujung telinga mahasiswanya. "Kau seperti memohon, _please do it, Sir,_ di telingaku, kau tahu." Ia gigit keras telinga itu dan Jongin mengerang, sekali lagi.

Jongin menggenggam erat buku yang dipegangnya sebelum ia letakan di meja, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Seolah tulang yang selama ini biasa mengangkat barbel tidak kuat lagi hanya dengan mengangkat buku seberat 11 kg itu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di meja, kepalanya terbenam di tumpuan tangannya. Dengan posisi seperti ini memudahkan Sehun untuk memeluknya. "Saya ingin pulang, _Sir_..."

"Silahkan Kim, kau bisa pulang sedari tadi." Pelukannya merenggang, "Tapi kau tidak bisa 'kan? Kenapa?" ia berbisik, "Karena tubuh sudah mengendalikanmu dari pada akalmu." kekehan pelan, "Kau lemah dibawah kendaliku."

Memang benar, walau pun sedari tadi otaknya menghujat. Tapi tubuhnya menentang melawan, kakinya lumpuh sudah. Dan ia berdoa agar ada sesuatu yang mengembalikan akal sehatnya, sepenuhnya. Seperti dering ponsel mungkin yang—benar. Dering ponselnya sedari tadi sudah megalun, bagaimana ia tidak sadar! ia berusaha mengambil ponselnya itu dari saku celana. Satu panggilan tak terjawab, dari ibunya. Dan satu pesan dari adiknya yang berisi, — _Kak, pulang cepat dong ini sudah ditunggu anak-anak_ —sontak ia berdiri, membuat kerutan tak suka terpatri di wajah sang dosen. Cepat ia membereskan materinya, menatap jam dinding yang sudah hampir sepuluh malam.

"Maafkan saya, _Sir_. Tapi orang rumah menyuruh cepat pulang karena ada masalah serius dirumah. Saya meminjam buku anda dulu, _Sir_." Jongin beranjak keluar, tapi tangannya dicegah saat ia membuka pintu keluar rumah sang dosen, ia berbalik dan tertegun. Raut muka mengeras tadi melunak tergantikan mimik khawatir yang ditunjukan sang dosen.

"Masalah serius? kau tak apa-apa?" tahu-tahu senyumnya mengembang sendiri dan tangannya ia letakan di atas tangan Sehun yang mengerat dilengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sir_. Saya pamit."

Setelahnya ia bernapas lega sesaat setelah memasuki mobilnya. Apa _-apaan sih yang terjadi pada tubuhnya malam ini!_ Bisa-bisanya ia pasrah dibawah kendali dosen tengik itu. Ia butuh distraksi. Ya, dan ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih pada adiknya karena sudah membawa sepupu kecil mereka yang dari Busan. Sepertinya bermain _game_ dengan anak-anak akan menghilangkan sedikit stres yang membebaninya.

.

Lima hari sudah kejadian itu berselang dan Jongin belum lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia cukup memahami kalau dosen muda itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus akreditasi. Tapi walau pun begitu, dulu, sesibuk apa pun Sehun pasti ada waktu untuk menjahilinya, walau hanya lewat pesan teks. Tapi kali ini tidak ada sama sekali, Oh Sehun—dosen tengik yang suka menggodanya—tidak ada kabar selama lima hari. _Well_ , bukannya ia rindu atau apa sih. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam sekaligus menanyakan beberapa materi pada bab selanjutnya. Jadi lagi-lagi, ia yang mengirim pesan lebih dulu pada Sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi 'kan? kalau ia gengsi terus tugas akhirnya tidak akan selesai-selesai.

— _Ya Jongin, kau bisa ke rumahku besok sabtu malam pukul sembilan_ —

Jongin mengesah membaca balasan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun 'kan langsung menyuruhnya datang hari itu juga. Tapi ini, sabtu malam? dua hari lagi dong. Sesibuk apa sih dia itu?

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan pengetikan materinya.

.

Hingga sabtu malam itu tiba, pukul delapan tiga puluh Jongin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu lagi setelah berkali-kali tak ada sahutan, tapi ia urung karena saat ia mencoba membuka pelan pintunya, terbuka. Dan Jongin merutuk tentang betapa ceroboh dosennya itu. Ia masuk dengan langkah pelan sampai berhenti di depan sofa, dimana Sehun tertidur dengan masih mengenakan setelan jasnya. Jongin menghela, "Benar-benar sibuk, ya?"

Malam itu Jongin tergerak untuk membereskan kekacauan dirumah Sehun. Ia semakin mengesah saat menemukan _cup ramyun_ berserakan di dapur. Serius deh, Sehun butuh pendamping hidup secepatnya kalau begini, dosen muda itu benar-benar _hopeless_ soal bersih-bersih. Sepanjang malam itu Jongin lebih sering berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pukul dua pagi Sehun terjaga, cukup terkejut karena ia baru ingat jika ia ada janji pada Jongin. Bisa ia bayangkan mimik mahasiswanya itu yang marah-marah, mengundang kekehan pelan. Sampai matanya terpaku pada segelas susu di depannya dengan note kecil yang kala itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum lembut,

— _sebenarnya saya ingin menendang anda agar anda bangun. Anda hutang waktu padaku, Sir. Jangan salahkan saya jika hari minggu anda saya ganggu. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintu rumah anda_ —

Dengan cepat ia mengirim pesan pada Jongin — _Ya, datang saja besok pagi Jongin. Aku akan sangat bahagia menghabiskan pekanku denganmu_ —

.

Paginya Jongin bersemangat begitu membaca pesan dari sang dosen. Ia menyiapkan semua tinjauan pustakanya, ia benar-benar ingin balas dendam hari ini—karena bagaimana pun tugas akhirnya sudah sering terlantung—itu niatan awalnya yang menggebu-gebu, tidak saat ia sampai di depan rumah sang dosen dan mendapat hamburan peluk haru (berlebihan) dari si dosen tengik itu.

" _Oh my_..." ia risih sebenarnya dengan gelitikan rambut Sehun di lehernya, "...aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menjauhkan Sehun dari lehernya kala dosen itu mengendusnya, dikira dia apa.

" _Stop Sir_ , saya datang bukan untuk meladeni absurditas anda."

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin mengingat-ingat harum tubuhmu lagi setelah hampir satu minggu tidak ketemu, kau tahu."

Jongin memainkan pupil matanya, "Maaf tapi ungkapan anda malah terdengar menjijikan."

" _Tsundere as ever_ , huh."

"Diam. Dan tolong fokus saja pada bimbingan saya kali ini."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

.

Hari itu Jongin tersenyum puas atas bantuan Sehun, karena satu bab selesai dalam kurun waktu tujuh jam. Rasa-rasanya ia rela bimbingan hanya tiap minggu jika sekali bertemu langsung mendapat wejangan sebanyak ini. Bukannya selama ini ia meragukan kejeniusan Oh Sehun, bukan. Soal itu—ia hanya memiliki sedikit fluktuasi kok. Namun keraguan itu tidak lagi hadir dalam pikirnya jika sudah mendapat hasil nyata yang seperti ini. Apa ia harus memuja dosennya?

"Kopi?" Jongin menoleh, mendapati cangkir berisi kopi pekat di depan wajahnya. "Kalau kau suka, ngomong-ngomong. Aku tidak memaksa."

Jongin mengangguk, "Saya lebih suka teh atau cokelat, _Sir_."

Dan kopi itu berakhir diteguk Sehun, "Manis sekali dirimu." Ia mengacak rambut Jongin, "Akan aku buatkan lagi." Tapi belum sempat ia berbalik, mahasiswanya itu kembali menyela.

"Tidak usah _Sir_ , biar saya sendiri saja." Jongin berdiri, cepat-cepat menuju dapur. Sungkan rasanya jika ia merepotkan Sehun lebih dari ini. Walau pun saat di dapur ia hanya meminum seteguk air dingin.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang?" Sehun menyusulnya ke dapur.

"Ya, niatnya begitu."

"Hn..." Jeda, Sehun gunakan untuk menimbang sesuatu. "Kalau begitu beri aku hadiah dulu."

Kerut di alisnya tercetak, "Huh? Hadiah? Memangnya _Sir_ sedang ulang tahun?"

Sehun terkekeh, dan Jongin semakin bingung, "Ayolah Kim... Masa tidak mengerti?" alisnya ia naik-turunkan jenaka.

"Apa sih _Sir_?

"Itu loh Jongin, itu!"

"Itu apa?! Tolong katakan dengan jelas."

Sehun mengesah, ia mendekati Jongin, berbisik. " _A reward_. Kau bisa melihat 'kan tumpukan _file_ yang menunggu untuk ku jajah, dan aku malah menghabiskan setengah hariku hanya untukmu, jadi..." jeda yang disengaja, "Seperti ciuman, mungkin."

Jongin ingin sekali menampar dosennya itu, kalau ia tidak beralih pandang pada tumpukkan _file_ menggunung yang ia tahu tentang laporan akreditasi dan semacamnya. Jongin jengah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia sangat terbantu hari ini. Kalau pun hanya ciuman sekilas Jongin rasa tidak apa-apa, bukan berarti hanya karena itu ia langsung akan bertekuk lutut pada Sehun 'kan? _Well_ , ia masih yakin pada orientasi seksualnya.

Cup—satu kecupan ia layangkan di bibir sang dosen, dengan susah payah ia menjinjitkan kaki.

 _Benar, harusnya memang ia masih yakin._

Pluk—tangan Sehun bergerak di belakang kepala Jongin untuk menahan, seringai masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya hingga kepalanya di miringkan dan ia lumat habis bibir gemuk mahasiswanya.

 _Jika ia seratus persen lurus._

Mmm—permainan Sehun benar-benar gila di sini, dan ia merasa sedikit tertantang untuk memberi akses masuk lidah Sehun ke rongga mulutnya.

 _Tapi, sekarang keyakinan itu perlahan mengikis._

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas lumatan itu, karena dorongan untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa ia juga pencium yang handal mulai membuncah.

 _Walau dalam hati ia sudah berteriak, —persetan dengan orientasi seksual!_

.

.

Oh Sehun menatap kepergian mobil Jongin sampai tidak terlihat lagi, senyum kemenangan mengembang puas di bibirnya, tidak salah 'kan jika dosen muda ini berasumsi _sedikit_ nakal pada mahasiswanya sendiri.

Minggu ini ia bisa mendapat ciuman renyah dari Jongin, siapa tahu minggu depan ia mendapat cinta Jongin, dan minggu depannya lagi—

Ia bisa mendapatkan tubuh mahasiswanya itu.

Ah, Sehun benar-benar menantikannya.

.

.

* * *

 **continued.**

 **T/N:** Mohon maaf, pengetahuan septa soal mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan tetek bengeknya masihlah cetek. Jadi jika ada hal-hal yang diluar nalar sekiranya mohon dimaklumi. Haha

 _ **God bless me for had a wild imagination about my brother.**_

 **Thanks for reading, review are appreciated.**


	2. Tidak sewajarnya

**Tugas akhir.**

Sehun/Kai | parody, romance, age gap | T+ rated (and M for language)

 **Presented by Septaaa**

I do own nothing but story and ideas!

 **Warning:** Non-betaed, possibly typo, and dude, **don't like don't read ya**.

 **Mini note:** sudah diluar cerita nyata dan awas, agak galau orz.

.

* * *

.

" _Say_ Chanyeol," Jongin menatap temannya itu dengan serius, "Apa orientasi seksual seseorang bisa berubah hanya karena ciuman?"

Chanyeol tersedak, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini—" Ia meneguk cokelatnya sebelum menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Seandainya dua cowok berciuman, apa mungkin orientasi seksualnya juga bisa berubah?" —suara dipelankan pada kalimat terakhir.

"..."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Jongin mengelap bibirnya, _refleks_ —fokusnya berkeliling, sangsi bahwa orang-orang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, antara geli, simpatik, dan jijik. Lalu pupilnya melotot ke arah Chanyeol. " _Holly shit_! kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencium—"

"Kau suka?"

"Enggaklah kampret!"

"Merasa orientasimu berubah tidak?"

Kedip, sentuh bibir, kedip—"...tidak sih." lalu kicep.

"Ya berarti asumsimu salah."

"Ya tapi..." telan telur dulu, ia mau protes. "Kau tidak perlu menciumku juga kali." Pasalnya mereka sedang berada di kafetaria kampus, dan adegan cowok-cium-cowok merupakan hal tabu sekalipun hubungan sesama jenis tidak lagi mereka sebut anomali. Dan sialnya (bagi jongin) Chanyeol itu malah mengingatkannya akan insiden memalukan yang membuatnya jadi ababil begini.

Berdecak, Chanyeol menyangga tangannya di meja kafetaria dengan malas, "Kau ini kayak masih perjaka aja." **_Pesss_** —warna muka Jongin berubah—dan begitu sadar Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyenggol bahu Jongin. "Ho... jadi aku benar?" senyum jenaka tercetak puas begitu sang empu memalingkan muka.

"I-itu karena aku menghargai perempuan tahu!"

"Heh..." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin, walaupun yang bersangkutan masih ngambek. "Tak ku sangka kau semulia itu."

"T-tentu saja!"

"Pantas saja kau selalu disakiti. Kau terlalu baik sih."

Kalimat Chanyeol barusan benar-benar seperti panah yang menohok hatinya, tepat di ulu. Memang benar, meskipun sering mendapat gadis cantik dan baik-baik. Namun hubungan mereka selalu sama, hubungan dimana ia yang dikhianati. Dulu sekali ia pernah jatuh sakit hanya karena mendengar kekasih hatinya bertunangan dengan orang lain, dan bukan dirinya. Ia merasa _pathetic_ , wajah tampan dan hati menawan seolah-olah bukan sesuatu yang mengagumkan bagi para gadisnya. Dan jika dipikir lagi, mungkin memang karena alasan inilah ia menyandang status jomblo sejak tahun ketiganya.

Bukannya ia gamang, "Sudahlah." Tapi ia hanya lelah, karena memang sejak awal keseriusannya hanyalah sepihak. "Jangan bicarakan hal ini, Chanyeol."

"Oke, Maaf kalau begitu. Ingin ku traktir ayam?" dan setelahnya yang Jongin lakukan adalah menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang berbinar diiringi latar belakang bunga-bunga menyilaukan.

Ia mengedipkan mata, memohon lucu. "Sepuasku ya?" karena tendensi itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut mengangguk lugu.

Sore itu Jongin benar-benar puas, dan Chanyeol nyengir, miris memikirkan uang bulanannya.

.

 _All thanks to_ Chanyeol.

Karena hari ini ia bisa makan ayam puas dan curhat—colongan. Walau awalnya ia berangkat ke kampus untuk menemui dosen bimbingnya, dalam konteks ini—karena sudah satu minggu ia sendiri menghindari sang dosen. Bukan apa-apa sih, lagian _Sehun juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya_ (alasan) yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Begitulah awal niatnya datang sebelum ia bertemu Chanyeol (yang katanya ingin bernostalgia), teman seperjuangannya dari semester satu yang bangkenya malah sudah wisuda duluan, Jongin selalu gondok kalau mengingat ini.

Ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol saat orang itu berpamitan duluan. Sesekali ia mengecek jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh, sudah bisa dikatakan larut mengingat fakultasnya tidak memprogramkan kelas malam. Jadi tidaklah aneh jika sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui sudah sepi, hanya dua—tiga mahasiswa yang masih nongkrong numpang wifi.

Perjalanannya menunju parkiran tertunda karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang, dari belakang yang membekapnya lalu menyeretnya ke toilet terdekat. Bola mata Jongin membulat horor—ia ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya dibungkam dengan erat, sesampainya mereka di salah satu bilik toilet, Jongin menggigit tangan si pembekap.

" _Shit_!"

" _S-sir_?!" kaget, "A-ada apa?" Ia melihat dosennya itu mendekatkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, kode untuk tidak berisik. Karena suara beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bercanda mulai mendekat ke arah toilet tempat persembunyian mereka, atau lebih tepatnya, tempat penculikannya? Entahlah. Dan lagian dosennya itu ada-ada saja! Ngapain pakai acara bekap-bekap segala, membuatnya paranoid tadinya.

Begitu dirasa gerombolan tadi sudah menjauh, Jongin melontarkan kekinya, "Saya harap anda memiliki alasan yang pasti kenapa menyeret saya kemari," jeda. "... _Sir_."

Dagunya terangkat, congak—menyudutkan Jongin dengan menyangga tangan kanannya pada bilik pintu yang mempersempit jarak mereka. Jongin terkejut bukan main, takut-takut kalau dosennya ini nekat melakukan pelecehan seksual di tempat seperti ini—yang akhirnya ia hanya merutuk diri karena prasangkanya yang tidak pantas itu.

"Kulihat kau baik-baik saja dengan fakta," jeda digunakan Sehun untuk menekan dagu Jongin dengan kedua jarinya. "Bahwa ada seorang pria yang menciummu di kafetaria."

Jongin mengeryit, oh—"Anda melihat?" dan Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya karena yang disudutkan malah memandangnya dengan polos, seolah bukan masalah apa-apa.

"Ya aku lihat, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau membiarkan cowok bar-bar itu menciummu."

Mengesah, jengah, ia silangkan tangannya di dada, lalu mendengus. "Pertama-tama _Sir_ , tolong turunkan tangan anda dan menjauhlah sedikit, posisi anda benar-benar membuat saya kesusahan bernapas." Sehun menurut, ia turunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya bertengger di sisi kanan Jongin. "Kedua, orang yang anda lihat bersama saya tadi sore bukanlah cowok bar-bar, melainkan _mantan_ mahasiswa anda," ia tak peduli, dan terus menyimak penjelasan Jongin. "Ketiga, kejadian sore tadi—murni kecelakaan."

Sehun menggeram, "Kecelakaan apa? Jelas-jelas cowok itu mendekatimu dan menciummu dengan sengaja! Harusnya kau lebih ofensif, Jongin."

Ia memutar pupil matanya, "Tapi ciuman tadi bukan didasari apa-apa, _Sir._ Lagian ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda. Saya mohon anda bisa mengerti." Jongin berbalik, dan akan membuka bilik pintu itu sebelum tangannya dicengkram dan tubuhnya kembali terhempas ke belakang. Kali ini dengan posisi yang—Jongin mati-matian menahan semburat malu di pipinya—mana ia duduk di pangkuan sang dosen.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Tidak ada hubungannya?" Sehun mencemooh, "...yang benar saja, Kim. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku mengejarmu, dan bersusah payah berusaha hanya untuk mendapatkan kecupanmu." Memang benar ia tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur, namun... "Dan cowok bar-bar itu menciummu di depan umum, begitu saja—kau masih bilang tidak ada hubungannya denganku?!" panas yang ia rasa ini tidaklah wajar lagi. Ia marah, dan mengutuk karena apa yang telah ia klaim untuk didapatkannya dinodai oleh tangan lain.

Jongin tidak menjawab—dan tidak memberikan perlawanan pasti saat kepalanya ditekan oleh tangan kanan dosennya hingga dahi bertemu dahi, lalu tertegun karena ia menemukan eksistensi dirinya di dua bola mata tersebut. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah diluar nalarnya. Karena ciuman seperti ini yang lebih memabukkan, karena ciuman ini yang membuatnya merasakan keraguan, dan ciuman darinya pula yang—membuatnya hanyut begitu saja.

.

.

.

Katakan ia masokis, ia tidak peduli. Karena sudah lima malam ia selalu terjaga untuk mengecek noktah-noktah kemerahan di sekitar lehernya lalu berakhir dengan rapalan-rapalan jengkelnya. Salahkan saja si dosen tengik itu yang membuatnya begini dilema. Bukannya menyelesaikan bab penutupnya, ia malah terus-terusan debat mempertanyakan kelurusannya. Sejak kecil, ia memang sudah didoktrin untuk menjadi pria penganut ajaran moral etika yang tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga. Namun baru-baru ini dosen sialan itu sudah membubuhkan rasa-rasa aneh padanya. Dan (sialnya) tugas akhirnya yang tidak selesai-selesai itu menambah kadar kedepresiannya.

 _Ia harus menuntut dosen bajingan itu untuk segera membantu bab penutupannya! —_ dengan segala tekat serta keyakinan, ia menemui dosen itu hari itu juga.

Sorenya, begitu ia sampai di fakultasnya dan telah sampai di gedung A (gedung utama), langkahnya dipelankan. Ia mengeluarkan berkas yang berisi salinan bab tugas akhirnya, dan menjinjingnya di tangan kanannya. Tarik—buang napas sebelum memasuki ruang dosen fakultasnya. Ia juga tidak memberitahukan sang dosen sebelumnya bahwa ia ingin bertemu, semata-mata hanya karena ia tidak mau disuruh kembali ke rumah sang dosen dan mengulang kejadian-kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

Tengok kiri—dan kanan, hanya beberapa dosen yang masih enggan beranjak dari meja mereka, dan salah satunya adalah Oh Sehun. Dari apa yang ia lihat, dosennya itu memiliki kantung hitam dibawah matanya, Jongin menyebut itu sebagai tanda kurang tidur (karena ia juga memilikinya). Sebenarnya kasihan juga kalau tiba-tiba ia mengganggu, tapi bab akhirnya sudah selesai dan ia memerlukan saran penutupnya. Jongin melangkah pelan sampai di depan meja dosennya, lalu mendudukkan diri tanpa diperintah—sampai sang dosen itu sendiri mengalihkan fokus ke arahnya dengan pelototan kaget, meski begitu wajahnya masih tetap _uhuk_ tampan _uhuk_.

"Kim? Ada apa?"

"Itu—saya ingin membahas penutupan bab akhir, Sir."

Sehun menyangga tanga dimeja dan memijat pelan pelipisnya, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?" dapat ia lihat kegugupan mahasiswanya itu takut-takut. "Sekarang keluar."

"T-tapi Sir!"

"Keluar Jongin, ada tugas penting yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

Jongin berdiri dengan wajah masam, kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya melebur bersama kekecewaannya, ia berbalik keluar tanpa permisi—begitu khas, meninggalkan bekas berupa rasa bersalah pada keduanya.

Begitu Jongin sudah di luar jangkauan gedung dosen ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman fakultas, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Suasana hati yang dari awal sudah tidak enak itu makin membombardir, tenahak sudah pikirnya. Kalau boleh balas dendam ia ingin menelantarkan Sehun berminggu-minggu—tapi—ia sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang paling membutuhkan si dosen tengik itu, _darn_.

Jongin tahu kok, sikap pongah dan otoritas tinggi yang dimiliki seorang Oh Sehun. Ia juga sadar seberapa menjulang menara imajiner yang sudah ditandai sebagai harga diri milik keduanya. Tapi yang tadi itu—benar-benar kali pertama Jongin merasakan efeknya, sukses membuat ia gundah gulana.

— _tunggu aku disitu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugasku_ —

Pesan singkat itu berasal dari Sehun, Jongin mendongak, menatap gedung A lantai 3 dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang menatapnya melalui jendela. Ia memalingkan muka, mendengus tidak suka. Namun Sehun tahu, bahwa Jongin menunggu.

.

.

.

Di sudut taman yang remang ini mereka masih sama-sama geming, menikmati angin malam yang menyapu tubuh, merasuk ke pori-pori kulit, memberikan sengatan-sengatan geli, menggelak paksa suasana canggung diantara mereka. Sehun mencoba mengerti, dan Jongin masih tidak ingin menyuarakan hati.

Sehun berdiri, "Ayo ke rumahku," genggaman tangannya ditepis, dan itu memunculkan kerut tidak sukanya. "Ada apa lagi, Jongin?"

"Tidak perlu, _Sir_. Saya—" _sedang tidak minat untuk meladeni anda jika itu hanya alibi anda untuk membuat saya lebih resah lagi._ "—langsung pulang saja, tolong salinan bab akhir ini anda baca." Tapi ia tahu, sejauh mana ia bisa mengungkap kalimat pantas pada dosennya. Dan memutuskan membalas dengan masih mempertahankan akalnya, defensif.

Sekalipun Jongin sadar perubahan raut wajah itu, genggaman yang semakin mengerat itu, dan tatapan dominasi mutlak itu. Semua tertuju ke arahnya, yang mana ia tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk merasa. Ia biarkan kegelisahan hatinya menghujam begitu saja. Karena kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan menyesal jika menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan saat mereka berada dirumahnya nanti? Manipulasi apalagi yang dosen itu praktikan untuk membuatnya bertengkar dengan batin sendir—i

Dan Jongin benar-benar merasakannya—menyesal.

Disaat bersamaan ia mengutuk tubuh yang berkhianat. Seharusnya ia langsung pergi begitu akal sehat masih ikut berperan, jika sudah seperti ini ia bisa apa? Ia kalah telak hanya karena satu ciuman (lagi-lagi). Lemas sudah ia, bagaimana—bagaimana bisa Sehun menciumnya di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada reputasi mereka saat ada pihak ketiga yang menyadari?

"Aku tak peduli." Dan seolah-olah dosen itu dengan mudah membaca pikiran yang mengganggunya. "—Jika dengan cara itu dapat membuatmu menurut padaku, dengan senang hati aku akan terus melakukannya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan."

Jongin tertegun, bertanya-tanya apa nama dari emosi yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Karena baru kali ini ia merasakannya, kontradiksi negatif bercampur dengan asa. Ini bukanlah rasa _picisan_ yang kerap terjadi pada para remaja. Lebih hebat—dan semakin menghebat disetiap detiknya, ia dipaksa untuk tidak bernapas, sesak. Dan waktu lepas tangan untuk mereka.

Ia ditelanjangi— _merasa_ ditelanjangi. Bukan fisiknya, namun batinnya. Sehun sudah keterlaluan, mendobrak paksa rasa yang tidak pantas untuk ia rasa. Dan Jongin terlambat untuk mencegahnya. Ia kebas, gamang, dengan sisa harga dirinya ia ingin—memilih retrogresi. Bayang-bayang keluarganya tiba-tiba ikut menghantui, tidak bisa dimaafkan—tidak akan termaafkan karena ia sudah terlanjur merasakan, romansa tidak masuk akal.

" _Sir_ —kumohon," kepalanya menunduk, ia genggam ujung kemeja Sehun. "Tolong—hapus rasa gelisah ini..." bergetar bibirnya, kristal-kristal yang menggunung di pelupuk matanya ia tahan untuk tidak keluar. "Tidak bisa _Sir_ , saya—tidak pantas." Ia relakan tubuhnya jatuh dalam dekapan kokoh itu.

Sehun menakupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jongin, lalu membuat wajah itu mendongak menatapnya. Dan terhujam dua kali lipat rasa sakit daripada penolakan akan fakta bahwa mimik itu memandangnya penuh kekacauan, kebencian, dan juga ketakutan. Ia kecup dahi itu, lalu turun ke kedua mata yang siap meleleh kapan saja. "Tidak Jongin, kau pantas." Lalu ia lanjut mencium bibir bergetar itu, menyalurkan hangat sekalipun mereka tahu bahwa malam ini, mereka sama-sama hancur, dan lelah. "Karena aku memilihmu."

Membiarkan tubuhnya didekap semakin erat oleh Sehun, mendengar bisik keputusasaan atas kata-kata yang tidak siap ia dengar pun akhirnya terlontar. "Dan karena aku mencintaimu." Ia sudah mafhum atas rasa apa yang mengusiknya, karena—

 _Tuhan—ia juga mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

Tahu-tahu ia sudah dibaringkan diranjang, tahu-tahu ia sudah dicumbu sedemikian rupa, dan tahu-tahu ia telah meneriakkan desah yang tidak sepantasnya. Sehun menusuknya luar dan dalam, perih menguak saat lubangnya dimasuki paksa oleh sesuatu yang masif. Ia menangis sepanjang malam, dan Sehun tak henti-hentinya menenangkan.

Dengan kelam yang menjadi sangsi bisu atas kepasrahannya—ia kembali jatuh pada hakikat yang dinamai cinta.

Ia menangis, namun bibirnya tersenyum—memunafikkan diri atas apa yang telah terjadi. Diatasnya, ada sosok yang luar biasa. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai pipi sosok tersebut sekalipun penglihatannya buram karena dipenuhi oleh air matanya sendiri. "—kau harus bertanggung jawab membawa dan menjagaku kalau-kalau orang tuaku nanti tidak mau lagi menerimaku." Kali ini ia biarkan bibirnya tersenyum begitu tulus.

Sehun menyanggupi, "Kalau soal itu, jangan diminta..." menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, lalu mengecup bibir gemuk itu, "Aku sudah sangat siap menampung bayi besar sepertimu." Mereka tertawa, melebur lara, menikmati hangat yang baru saja, tercipta.

.

.

 _You're a mess, I confess, I despise you in the best kind of way._

 _._

 _._

Jongin merasa ngeri saat ia terjaga keesokan harinya, mendapati langit-langit dan kamar yang bukan miliknya. Memorinya ia paksa mengingat kejadian semalaman yang sukses membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ia menyibakkan selimut dan mendapati tubuhnya telanjang bulat, ia ingin berteriak dan meminta tolong pada Chanyeol akan dirinya yang sudah diperawani—ah—maksudnya yang tidak perjaka lagi. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya bahwa semalaman mereka begitu drama.

Dan Sehun yang masih terlelap pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah niatnya berapi-api ingin membunuh dosennya itu. Ia mencoba beranjak dari ranjang, dan mengaduh sakit— _refleks_ memegang pinggul belakangnya. Susah payah ia memunguti bajunya lalu memasukki kamar mandi, walau sepanjang itu ia terus merenungi nasib diri yang akan injak kaki meninggalkan Kim _manor_ setelah ini.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan sakit seperti seseorang sedang menindihnya—dan benar, ia mendapati mahasiswanya itu sudah wangi duduk di atas perutnya. "Oh, _good morning my wife_." Kemudian ia nyengir karena mendapat balasan berupa tamparan.

" _Your wife my ass_!"

Jongin berjengit kaget saat kedua tangan jahil Sehun meremas—"Kurasa pantatmu baik-baik saja, aku bermain lembut kok tadi malam." Ia langsung beranjak dari tubuh Sehun, walau pipinya sudah dinodai dengan semburat merah, ia menyilangkan tangan di dada dan berpaling.

"Seriuslah sedikit dosen tengik—" Jongin menuding wajah Sehun yang menatapnya _sok_ tanpa dosa, "Cepat bangun dan bantu aku menyelesaikan bab penutup dan _acc_ tugas akhirku dengan segera!"

"Tapi sayang—" Sehun bangun dengan enggan, duduk di sisi ranjang dan memeluk perut mahasiswanya yang berdiri di depannya. "Ini 'kan pekan."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Sir_."

Mengesah, "Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat." Dapat ia lihat Jongin mengerutkan kening tidak suka, "Membantu penutupan bab sama dengan dua ronde," jari tengah dan telunjuknya teracung di depan wajah Jongin, "...dan mendapat tanda tanganku sama dengan tiga ronde." Kali ini ditambah jari manis.

Mendengar hal laknat tersebut—sepertiga siku-siku imajiner tercetak jelas di dahi Jongin, geram, sebagai balasan ia menendang kaki dosennya itu. "Mati saja kau!" ditambah, makian cinta seperti biasanya.

Sehun meringis, memikirkan bahwa ia harus menambah stok kesabaran memiliki kekasih tempramental seperti Jongin. Karena baru semalam mereka menjalin hubungan, mahasiswanya itu sudah berani berbicara kasar—tanpa disaring lagi dan apa-apaan tadi memanggilnya dosen tengik.

Namun ah, ngomong-ngomong— _pagi ini benar-benar pekan yang indah, bukan?_

 _._

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **.**

**The english quote by Coco J. Ginger

**Mungkin akan saya lanjutkan untuk konflik dengan keluarga dan sampai mereka tinggal bersama. (mungkin)

 **T/N:** jangan lupa berikan tepuk tangan sama pasangan masokis ini guys orz orz, ngomong-ngomong kemaren ada yang tanya septa semester berapa ya? Ah aku baru semester 3 ini kok(?) lol.

edited:Semarang, 08/09/2015.

 **Thanks for reading, review are appreciated.**


End file.
